mightyno9fandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty No. 9 Original Soundtrack
Mighty No. 9 Original Soundtrack (マイティナンバーナイン　オリジナルサウンドトラック) is the soundtrack album from the game Meighty No. 9. It was released by Inti Creates in July 7, 2016 in Japan The album it's divided into two CDs. The first one contains the music from the game (including Ray's DLC) as well the Mega Ran's song "Mighty". The second one contains 8-bit redintions of the disc one, plus an ambiental version of the main theme an a live piano version performed by Manami Matsumae. This album was given as reward for every backer who pledged $40 or above. Track list Disc One Disc 1 1. ひとつの希望 / Hope 2. 崩れる平和 / Collapsing Peace 3. 今、動きはじめる時 / It All Begins Now 4. 立ちはだかる仲間たち / Allies Obstruct 5. 想いよ届け！ / Standing Tall 6. リザルト / Mission Results 7. 偉いぞ、ベック / Great Job, Beck! 8. 未来を選べ / Choose Your Future 9. 猛り狂う炎　/ Raging Flames Smolder 10. 水の渦の先に / Beyond the Watery Vortex 11. ヴォルティック ダイナトロン / Voltaic Dynatron 12. 坑道を突き進め / Rush Into the Mine 13. 紅の軍事基地 / Crimson Stronghold 14. アヴィニューズレポート / Avi's News Report 15. 哀しみに切り裂かれたハイウェイ　/ Desolate Highway 16. 光の罠 / Trapped by Laser Light 17. 疑惑の靄 / Hazy Suspition 18. 監獄へ / Sneak into the Prison 19. 迫り来るハイテクマシーン / The Machine Draws Near 20. 未来を託して / Entrust the Future 21. 無邪気な全てを喰らうもの / Swollowed Up Innocence 22. 変化 / Transformation 23. トリニティ / Trinity 24. 夢から覚めた花 / The Flower Awakens From a Dream 25. マイティナンバーナインのテーマ / Mighty No.9 Main Theme 26. マイティ / Mighty 27. 閉じ込められた悪夢 / Confined Nightmare 28. 崩壊と渇望 / Breaking Down and Longing 29. 仮面の下に潜む愛のため / Love Hidden Under the Mask 30. 生きる実感 / Feeling Alive 31. 全てを奪う爪 / Plundering Claw 32. 撃破 / Obliteration 33. 悲しき結末 / Sorrowful Conclusion 34. エクストラモード / Extra Mode 35. チャレンジ / Challenge Disc Two 1. ひとつの希望 / Hope - Retro Style - 2. 崩れる平和 / Collapsing Peace - Retro Style - 3. 今、動きはじめる時 / It All Begins Now - Retro Style - 4. 立ちはだかる仲間たち / Allies Obstruct - Retro Style - 5. 想いよ届け！ / Standing Tall - Retro Style - 6. リザルト / Mission Results - Retro Style - 7. 偉いぞ、ベック / Great Job, Beck! - Retro Style - 8. 未来を選べ / Choose Your Future - Retro Style - 9. 猛り狂う炎　/ Raging Flames Smolder - Retro Style - 10. 水の渦の先に / Beyond the Watery Vortex - Retro Style - 11. ヴォルティック ダイナトロン / Voltaic Dynatron - Retro Style - 12. 坑道を突き進め / Rush Into the Mine - Retro Style - 13. 紅の軍事基地 / Crimson Stronghold - Retro Style - 14. アヴィニューズレポート / Avi's News Report - Retro Style - 15. 哀しみに切り裂かれたハイウェイ　/ Desolate Highway - Retro Style - 16. 光の罠 / Trapped by Laser Light - Retro Style - 17. 疑惑の靄 / Hazy Suspition - Retro Style - 18. 監獄へ / Sneak into the Prison - Retro Style - 19. 迫り来るハイテクマシーン / The Machine Draws Near - Retro Style - 20. 未来を託して / Entrust the Future - Retro Style - 21. 無邪気な全てを喰らうもの / Swollowed Up Innocence - Retro Style - 22. 変化 / Transformation - Retro Style - 23. トリニティ / Trinity - Retro Style - 24. 夢から覚めた花 / The Flower Awakens From a Dream - Retro Style - 25. マイティナンバーナインのテーマ / Mighty No.9 Main Theme - Retro Style - 26. 閉じ込められた悪夢 / Confined Nightmare - Retro Style - 27. 崩壊と渇望 / Breaking Down and Longing - Retro Style - 28. 仮面の下に潜む愛のため / Love Hidden Under the Mask - Retro Style - 29. 生きる実感 / Feeling Alive - Retro Style - 30. 全てを奪う爪 / Plundering Claw - Retro Style - 31. 撃破 / Obliteration - Retro Style - 32. 悲しき結末 / Sorrowful Conclusion - Retro Style - 33. エクストラモード / Extra Mode - Retro Style - 34. チャレンジ / Challenge - Retro Style - 35. マイティナンバーナインのテーマ / Mighty No.9 Theme - Ambient Ver. - 36. マイティナンバーナインのテーマ / Mighty No.9 Theme - Piano Ver. - External links *Mighty No. 9 Original Soundtrack in INTI DIRECT Category:Soundtracks